villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta the Mask Hoarder
Makuta the Mask Hoarder is the main villain in the 2015 reboot of the BIONICLE series alongside Umarak, as well as the Bigger bad of Season 1. He was also one of the two skilled Mask-Makers of Okoto, working alongside his brother Ekimu to produce Masks of Power for the villagers. However, his jealousy drove him to betray his brother, and seek to rule the island. While the Makuta never appeared directly in the 2015 storyline except in the very begining, he eventually took the role of the major antagonist and was also revealed to be the master of Kulta and the Skull Army. He was eventually defeated when the Toa Uniters blasted him back into the giant which he came from and sealed him in, thus ending his reign of terror for good. History Makuta began life as an ambitious mask-maker alongside his brother Ekimu, forging great Masks of Power for the villagers of the island. However, Makuta felt overshadowed by his brother, for Ekimu's works received more praise from the villagers than his own. Over time, the seed of jealousy grew within him, making him increasingly bitter. Finally, Makuta snapped, and decided to break the sacred laws of Okoto by combining all six elements into a single mask. When he presented this mask onning this Mask of Ultimate Power, he became twisted and corrupted by, and sought to rule all of Okoto. In desperation, Ekimu was forced to fight his brother, and used his hammer to strike the mask from Makuta's face. The force of the blow shattered the mask, and the resulting shockwave sent Ekimu into a coma, while Makuta mysteriously disappeared. However even in another life,the Mask of Ultimate Power still resounded across the island,with it's power, Makuta (now in a dark cloud form) managed to bring back from the death soldiers and champions of the ruined Okoto's ancient citadel and corrupting their appereance until being a demonic undead army.Makuta had controll of other rahis of the land,such as skull spiders. His new plan was to send the skull spiders to the places were the elemental masks were resting,and rise the Skull Army from Okoto in order to steal the Mask of Creation,in both plans Makuta's pawns were defeated by the Elemental Heroes alongside Ekimu. Gallery EkimuMakuta.jpg|Makuta the Mask Hoarder and his brother, Ekimu Animation_Makuta_Corrupted.png|Makuta the Mask Hoarder after his corruption. Video Makuta G2.png|Makuta of Okoto as his time as the Mask Hoarder before his corruption. Animation_Makuta_Silhouette.jpg|Makuta of Okoto's silhouette. 28144090314_32d206b447_k.jpg|Makuta the Mask Hoarder's true form. The_Dark_Portal_149.png|Makuta the Mask Hoarder just before his defeat. Trivia *Some fans believe that this Makuta's new colour schemes looked exactly the same as Teridax's. In some cases, a few fans refered him as the "new Teridax", honored after the original Teridax. However, thi. *Despite his status as the Makuta, he does not have a relationship with the Brotherhood of Makuta. *In the previous Bionicle Universe, the Makuta was not a name but a appillation to the graced species and guardians who became power-hungry and corruped. Instead in this universe, it is a name. Category:Power Hungry Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Envious Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the past Category:Unseen Category:Necromancers Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Dark Forms Category:Energy Beings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Revived Category:Cataclysm Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Monster Master Category:Nameless Category:Oppressors Category:Heretics Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Man Army Category:Giant Category:Damned Souls Category:Brutes Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Related to Hero Category:Extremists Category:Insecure Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Satan Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Servant of Hero Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Guardians Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Demon Category:Satanism Category:Elderly Category:Magic